


You

by velvethoshi



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvethoshi/pseuds/velvethoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanggyun likes to think Sangwon is the best thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluffy emo yatom, i hope u do too!!

Sanggyun thinks it's sometimes weird to date Sangwon. Or then it's just weird for him because he never thought he would actually end up with someone like Sangwon.

Sometimes at 3am Sangwon will leave the studio and come to their shared room, and just tell Sanggyun that they should go for a walk.

Sanggyun has lost count on how many times the two have ended up adventuring in the nightly Seoul, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Seoul is beautiful when it's night, it's also way more peaceful, and Sanggyun feels like he can fully breathe and be alive.

Sangwon will hold his hand and tell Sanggyun how much he adores everything. And Sanggyun will listen to him, until he has to punch Sangwon in the arm.

"But _you're_ the one I adore the most", isn't just okay. _Too cheesy_. Secretly Sanggyun loves it.

Sometimes during performances Sangwon will sneakily glance at Sanggyun. Their eyes meet and Sangwon won't let go of the eye contact, it's like he's directly rapping the lyrics to Sanggyun. After that Sangwon will give him a smile, one of those smiles where he just shows he loves Sanggyun so much, and Sanggyun has to keep himself from running across the stage to kiss his boyfriend.

Sometimes during practises Sangwon will say he's going to go to the bathroom but when he stands up he'll glance at Sanggyun, and Sanggyun will just know.

When Sanggyun follows him, he can hear someone yelling " _don't fuck in the bathroom_ ", probably Hyosang. Sanggyun smiles shyly as Sangwon takes his hand and guides him away from the noisy room.

They end up getting away from the building and going to the dorm, where they just lay in bed and cuddle.

Sangwon wraps his arms around Sanggyun, like he wants to protect him from the world. And Sangwon does, he doesn't want Sanggyun to get hurt because that would hurt him too but he never admits it.

Sanggyun likes it like this, where it's just him and Sangwon, with the comfortable silence surrounding them and Sangwon whispering sweet nothings into Sanggyun's ear. And there Sanggyun always knows that he wouldn't have it any other way, this is just perfect for him.


End file.
